winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Life at Alfea (FF)
Life at Alfea is a fanfiction written by Sorrel. This fanfiction stars: Marie, Aliana, Liona, Cayenne, and Katherine Peters. This fanfiction also features: Bracken, Andro, Angel, Jesse, and Zhane. Chapter 1: First Day of Classes Katherine slung her backpack over her shoulder and looked at herself in the mirror. Red hair straighten into perfection... check! Make-up is perfect... check! Out-fit without stains, rips, or anything bad... check! Roommates who are ready to go... Aliana, the fairy of snow... check! Liona, the fairy of lightning... check! And... Cayenne... no... "Cayenne!" Katherine yelled. Liona simply pointed at the bathroom. Aliana pasted her ear to the door. She heard music pounding in the bathroom. She pounded on the door. "Cayenne, hurry up! Class starts at 7:30, and its 7:20!" Aliana screamed. No answer. "Her music is too loud!" Katherine stated. "She can't get ready without electricty, nor listen to music." Liona said. She smirked and snapped her fingers. All the lights went out, and the bathroom was silent, and Cayenne screamed. She peered out of the bathroom. "What... the... HECK!?!" Cayenne yelled. "We have to get to class!" Aliana said, pointing at the door. "You guys can leave without me!" Cayenne huffed, she slammed the bathroom door. It was first hour, and Liona slid into her math class. Tecna, the teacher for math and computer classes, introduced herself and started teaching. Liona's phone buzzed. Gossip Alert! Celebrity is going to Alfea! Liona must've not been the only who got the alert, girls looked at their phones and gasped. Who was this celebrity? Aliana squealed when she showed Katherine the gossip alert. "I can't believe a celebrity is going to learn at Alfea!" Aliana squealed. "I can find out who it is." Katherine smirked. Katherine's mother, Bloom, was the headmistress at Alfea, while her father, Sky was one of the best teachers at Red Fountain, since Noble Helia, from Linphea was the headmaster. Katherine: mom! who is the celebrity going to our school? Bloom: Marie, the princess of Marigold, the fairy of life, very famous actress. "It's Marie, you know, from that movie: Totally Dramatic School, and the Teen Celebrity Reality Show!" Katherine informed. "Oh... my ... gosh! Are you serious? Her brother must be going to Red Fountain. He is so cute!" Aliana said. She pulled out Fairy Sixteen. She flipped at to two posters: one with Marie, and the other Bracken, Marie's twin brother."I am so asking for an autograph." Cayenne built her flute, and stood up and smiled. This was her chance to shine, in symphony band. She saw other girls, building their instruments or rehersing. Today determined for Cayenne if she would be first chair, or last chair: to be the best or the worst. Cayenne looked at a familiar girl. She had chestnut brown hair with highlights, ice blue eyes, and she pulled out her alto saxaphone. She played a perfect B flat scale. Musa stepped onto her podium. "Okay girls. Today, we are going to determine whos going to be first chair in each section, so play me all the major sharp and flat scales." All the other girls clapped their hands, but Cayenne noticed everyone was crowding the girl with the saxaphone when Musa pulled out a girl to perform her scales. Who was that girl? Chapter 2: A Celebrity in my Room Marie: My schedule=Busy! 1- Advance Biology, 2- Advance Algebra 2, 3-Symphonic Band, 4- Symphonic Orchestra, 5- Animal Life, 6- Advance Potionolgy, 7- Advance History of the Universe, 8- Attack and Defensive 9- Dance and Fitness 10-Advance Langauge Bracken: Super Smart eh? All guys here at Red Fountain... all over you! my schedule: 1-Combat Training, 2-Advance Language, 3- Dragons 101, 4- Symphonic Band, 5- Flight, 6- History of Magix, 7- Advance Algebra 2, 8- Physics, 9-Strength, 10- Defensive and Attack Marie: Dito! Girls keep on asking me if your single! Ew! ;) Marie finally set down her phone. She looked at her many bags which was in the main room of the pod of... rooms! Each room had a name engraved on the keystone. Katherine and Cayenne, Liona and Aliana, Marie. Marie shrugged, she would have her own room. It was such a great day for Marie. Many fans loved her but left her alone, she was accepted in all advance classes, she was not only first chair for saxaphone, or the best piano player, she was assitant conducter for both orchestra and band. The door knob jiggled and a girl with pale blonde hair and an asian girl walked in. "Oh my gosh! Is that Marie?" the blonde girl squealed. "I think so: perfect hair, ice blue eyes, tan skin, heart pendent... I say thats her." the asian girl pointed out. Marie smiled. "Hey! Is this your guys room? I am rooming in this room..." "I'm Aliana, and I am so honored to be rooming with a celebrity." Aliana said. "I'm Liona, we both are princesses by the way." Liona pointed out. "Princess pals!" Marie squeaked. Cayenne slumbered up the stairs, her eyes red and dry from tears. A girl, that girl who played saxaphone, was the best musician at Alfea. She wasn't even the fairy of music! Cayenne unlocked her door and went into the room. She saw Liona, Katherine, Aliana and... that girl who was musically talented. "Hey Cayenne!" Aliana greeted, jesturing Cayenne to sit with the group. "H-h-hey Aliana." Cayenne sniffed. "What's wrong?" Liona asked. "I... I'm not the best musician at Alfea!" Cayenne cried out. "It's okay, not everyone is best at everything!" a girl whispered. "You don't get it!" Cayenne screeched, shoving the girl. The girl fell back and squeaked in pain as she landed on her ankle. "Marie! Are you okay?" Aliana screamed. She rushed to Marie's aide. Marie! That was Marie? The Celebrity Marie!?! Cayenne gasped in horror. Katherine and Aliana helped Marie up and helped her down to the nurses office. "Nice going!" Liona grumbled. "Great way to set an impression. Being mad at someone, because they took assitant conducter!" Liona grunted in disgust and went to her room. She came out a minute later and left the pod. Katherine felt the sun shine on her face. It was morning, and today was another school day. Aliana and Liona slept on the nearby couches, and Marie woke up. Marie had a concussion, and had a twisted ankle. "Where am I?" Marie asked. "Nurses office. Are you okay?" Katherine quickly asked. "I'm fine, just a little headache, and my ankle is sore." Marie explained. Katherine felt anger bubbling in her: What right did Cayenne have to push over Marie like that? All Marie did was try to comfort her. The nurse came out of her office. "Girls, I can't excuse you for class today, but you may visit Marie again after school." the Nurse said. "Okay." Katherine said, she jestured Aliana and Liona to come with her to class. The news must've went around... fast. Many girls went up to Katherine, Aliana and Liona and asked them many questions about Marie. "Is Marie okay?" "Does she have a grudge against Cayenne?" "What do you guys think about having a celebrity in your room?" "Does her twin brother go to Red Fountain?" "What's her schedule?" Liona felt so tired, and ready to yell. Katherine continued to ignore others and even Aliana seemed upset and tired. "Shut up! Can't you see we want to get to class? And I bet Marie wants to be left alone too!" Liona finally yelled. Her mind made the school lose power, and it made everyone quiet. "Thanks Liona. This made my day ten times better." Aliana said. "Hopefully they will leave us alone for awhile!" Katherine added. "Anytime." Liona smiled, the electricty went back on. "I just don't want them eating us alive." All three of them linked arms and went off to their first class. Due to the request of her friend: Roxy, the teacher of Animal life and biology, Aliana switched to Animal Life. She sat down and saw Marie... on crutches and Cayenne. Marie waved her arm at Aliana, and pointed at an empty chair. Aliana smiled and went to the empty chair. "Hey are you okay?" Aliana asked. "I'm fine! The nurse let me go just before 5th hour!" Marie happily said. "Do you need help getting around?" Aliana asked. "Sure,do you want to help me?" Marie said. "Happy to! I'm Aliana, right at your service." Aliana joked. Out of Aliana's eye, she saw Cayenne glaring at them, her hands on her hips and pouting. Chapter 3: An Icy Day "Hey girls! Do you guys want to go to downtown Magixs? We can all go shopping, go out for dinner, hang out and have fun!" Marie asked, as she unlocked their pod door. "Yes! It would be so much fun!" Aliana squealed. "I'm up for it! I don't have much homework tonight." Katherine happily said. "I just have to read, but I can do that on the bus! I'll go." Liona informed. "Did that question... apply to me?" Cayenne whispered. "Uh... sure? I wouldn't leave a roommate behind." Marie muttered. Bracken: Hey! I heard about your ankle?!? Marie: I'm fine! ''' '''Bracken: good to here. BTW do you want to meet up this weekend? Marie: haha sure! My friends are dieing to meet you Bracken: Red Fountain this saturday? Marie: sounds like a plan! Katherine opened the door to a pizza parlor. She explained to her roommates that her mother, Bloom and her friends: Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna and Layla would always come here if they were to be in Magix. They all sat at a table and waited for their pizza. Andro: Hey Kathy! Katherine squealed when she saw her boyfriend, Andro text her. Aliana looked over. "Who is that?" "Andro, my er... boyfriend." Katherine quietly said, blushing. "Boyfriend? Did I hear the word... boyfriend?" Marie asked. "Ya, his name is Andro, he goes to Red Fountain." Katherine explained. "My brother goes to Red Fountain." Marie said. "Maybe he knows your boyfriend. Speaking of Red Fountain, we are all going to hang out with my brother!" Liona stood up from the table and went to go get their pizza. As she grabbed the box, a girl with shoulder length pale blonde hair grabbed it. "Uh excuse me, thats mine." Liona stated. "You are just going to wait for another one then." the girl huffed. "No, we were here first, and we are not going to leave last." Liona grumbled. Aliana trodded over. "Hi there! We have been waiting for awhile, and our name is on that." The girl glanced at Aliana's snowflake necklace, and smirked. "Let's make a deal. You guys have the pizza, I get the crystal." Aliana gasped. "This crystal happens to be a family heriloom. Out of the many sisters I have, I got it! No way am I trading this in." "Look, I need that crystal." the girl yelled. She reached over and Liona zapped her. "Nice try sista!" she smirked. Katherine looked over. Marie walked over and placed her hands on her hips. "I will fight for that crystal!" the girl tried. She transformed into a witch. "Oh no!" Aliana squeaked. "Transform! We are all enchantix fairies right?" Liona asked. Marie and Katherine nodded. Cayenne bit her lip back at the table. They all transformed. "Ready? Lets make this icy day into a bright sunny and pizza filled day!" Despite Marie's twisted ankle, she was just fine as a fairy. Cayenne quickly ran into the bathrooms. Cayenne sobbed. Marie was just perfect at everything! Music, sports, academics, she was beautiful, gets along with everyone, and no doubt has a boyfriend. "Why are you crying my dancing flower?" a voice whispered in Cayenne's mind. "I'm not the best. And I'm not an enchantix fairy, I am not the best in music and dance and I have no friends." Cayenne replied. "Go out there, show them who you are. Enchantix or no Enchantix." the voice encouraged. Cayenne stood up straight. "Alright, Magic Winx!" "Green Ivy!" Marie yelled. Ivy shot up and entrapped the witch. "All right! Got her cornered." "Icy Snap!" the girl snarled. The ivy froze and broke, and the witch appeared. "Freezing Fortress!" Ice walls entrapped the enchantix grouped. It was very cold in the inside. "I can't use my powers against an ice witch!" Aliana gasped. "Why?" Katherine asked, shivering. "Positive times a negative equals a negative." Aliana stated. "That's math!" Liona said stating the obvious. "That's not what I meant. If I use my positive power against her negative power, it would create a negative effect." Aliana corrected. "Rhythem Fire!" a voice was heard. "Is that C-c-cayenne?" Marie asked. "I think so! Shes our hero of the day if she saves us!" Aliana happily said, hope in her eyes. "Shrieking Guitar, break the ice fortress." The icy home shattered and realeased the fairies. "That's it, you guys are wasting my time. See ya!" the witch hissed and dissappeered. "Lets go." Katherine said. Liona and Aliana followed as Marie picked up her crutches and waited for Cayenne. "Hey, thanks for saving us." Marie said. "Anytime, you guys needed help so I did." Cayenne mentioned, accepting the praise. "You know, you were a true hero and a friend back there. You were brave to attack that witch and save us." Marie added smiling. Cayenne started crying. "What's wrong?" Marie asked. "Ever since I've got to Alfea, nothing has gone right. I'm not the best in band, I'm not the best dancer, I don't have any friends, I harmed you and I'm not even an Enchantix fairy." Cayenne blubbered. "Cayenne, are you serious?" Marie asked. Cayenne nodded. "Cayenne, being an Enchantix fairy doesn't mean anything, it just means you have more powers, whoop-di-do. And a twisted ankle isn't that bad, I twist it all the time when I do sports and dancing, and music runs in my blood. I have always played piano and saxaphone and violen for thee longest time. And if it makes you feel better, you can always count me as a friend." Marie said. "Really! I would love to be your friend." Cayenne said. "And by the way, we are meeting the Red Fountain boys... charm the pants of my brother." Marie winked giggling. Chapter 4: Meeting the Red Fountain Guys Aliana fidgeted as she was sitting on the bench next to Liona and Marie. Katherine and Cayenne sat at the end of the benches. Aliana was nervous, she was about to meet another celebrity: Bracken. Liona was texting her friends from her realm, but kept on giving Aliana an annoyed look. Katherine was also texting... her boyfriend who she was about to see soon. Marie kept zoning out and staring at the rustling trees. Cayenne just swung her legs back and forth. Up ahead were five guys, all wearing casual clothes and haveing a conversation. "Marie!" a boy who looked like Marie called. He had chestnut brown hair spiked up in the front, tan skin and ice blue eyes. "Oh look guys! Your second celebrity you meet!" Marie said, not making any sense. "Haha, very funny! And speak for yourself, your a celebrity too." the boy joked around. "Well, thats Bracken girlies!" Marie introduced. "Bracken thats: Liona, Aliana, Katherine and Cayenne." Bracken waved hi. "Okay, Marie plus company that is: Angel, Zhane, Jessie, and Andro." Bracken introduced his friends. Four boys stood by him: one had brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, one had long black hair, one had blonde hair, and the other had brown hair with blonde tips. "Andro!" Katherine squealed, jumping into the guy with brown hair with yellow tips. "Kathy! I missed you!" Andro said, giving her a kiss. Aliana shifted uncomfortably. "Awe who is that beautiful one?" Bracken asked, hinting to Aliana. "Bracken, do not hit on my friends!" Marie hissed. "I have... a boyfriend... kindof do..." Aliana murmered. "You do?" Marie asked, switching the topic. Liona sat on the bench and pulled out her book. Cayenne came by her. "Hey do you think that Jessie kid is cute?" "Huh? Oh uh, I guess... Why don't you talk to him!" Liona encouraged. She saw Cayenne stride away to the blonde guy. She saw Aliana and Bracken still talk, Katherine and Andro having their own little thing, and Marie buddying up to Zhane and Angel. Angel then walked over by Liona. "Hey! You are Liona right?" he asked. "Ya, and your Angel?" Liona asked back. "Correct! Hey nice book you have there? What is it about?" Angel asked, trying to start a conversation. "I have two books!" Liona stated. "One of them is 'The Secrets of the Crystal Pendents." and "Magix's Enemies"." "Ah, that's intresting." Angel commented."So what is the secret of the crystal pendents?" "Oh uh... apperently the crystals held in the pendents store in enchantix fairy dust and some power. Most witches and those who wants to take over Magix thirst for that." Liona explained. "Huh... I remeber how Bracken would murmer in his sleep or when he daydreams: 'Don't take her crystal! That crystal is important to us, us as in me and Marie.' And I would have always wondered why." Angel pointed out. "Maybe they want to take that crystal. Marie is the fairy of life and death." Liona said drifting off. "Hey Liona! Are you going to stop flirting now?" Marie called. "Oh I have to go!" Liona said. "Nice meeting you!" She left and caught up with the group. Andro and Katherine kissed and hugged, Cayenne was typing in Jessie's number in her phone and Zhane gave Marie a hug. Aliana waved bye to Bracken and linked arms with Liona. Chapter 5: Ice Cream, Milkshakes, Smoothies Oh My! "So who's this boyfriend of yours?" Marie questioned Aliana. "Is he cute? Does he go to Red Fountain? Where is he from?" "Oh, his name is Andy... he is very cute, no he doesn't go to Red Fountain and from Gardenia!" Aliana answered. "You didn't tell us why?" Liona joked. "I was too shy!" Aliana confessed. "Excuses, excuses" Marie added, laughing. "Come on guys, lets order some dessert!" Katherine said, directing the girls to the cash register. "Hello, how may I help you?" the girl at the cashier asked. "I would like a... coconut gelato!" Marie announced. "Mmmm... vanilla icecream in a dish is fine." Aliana said. "With sprinkles, I love sprinkles." "Banana and Strawberry smoothie." Liona said smiling. "Chocolate milkshake!" Cayenne happily said. "And... a root beer float!" Katherine added. The girls all sat down with their desserts and dug in. "So Katherine, how was it like reuniting with Andro?" Liona started the conversation. "It was amazing, even though I text him everyday! It was great to hug him and see his handsome face." Katherine gushed. "How about you Marie, seeing your twin brother?" Liona asked, switching the focus to Marie. "Eh... brothers are brothers." Marie simply said. "Speaking of the boys, who thinks that Jesse kid is cute?" Cayenne anounced. The other girls looked at her confusingly. "Jesse eh? You guys would be cute together." Aliana spoke up. Katherine nodded and Marie gave Cayenne a thumbs up. "Really?" Cayenne asked, she raised her arms and knocked her ice cream over and spilt all over Katherine. "Oh... my..." Katherine started to roar. "Oh no!" Aliana squeaked, restraining Katherine. "GOSH! THAT WAS MY SPELLA MCARATNY SUNDRESS MY FATHER GAVE ME!" Katherine screeched. She shoved Aliana aside and rushed to the bathroom. "I'll go calm her down." Liona volunteered and ran after Katherine. "Oh dear, I feel like a klutz." Cayenne sadly said. "Oh, she'll get over it." Marie encourgly said. She secretly shot a text out to Aliana. Marie: Maybe she won't... we can buy her another sundress... MAYBE!!! When Katherine finally removed the stain from her dress and calmed down, the girls all went home. On their way home, they encountered a witch, that same witch they saw a week ago. "Hello fairies!" the witch smirked. "Oh great its you." Katherine said, very tired. "Me has a name, call me Snowy." Snowy said, finally revealing herself. "And call me Vicky." another girl came out. She had long purple hair. "Great." Marie breathed. "Ah, the pendent. You were right Snowy." Vicky said pointing the heart shape pendent on Marie's neck. "Nobody is touching my family heriloom." Marie snapped. "Enchantix!" She transformed into an enchantix fairy, and so did the other girls, except Cayenne. "Flame Pheonix!" Katherine screamed a spell. A bird came out of Katherine's hands and spat fire at the witches. "Electric Bolt!" Liona added, shooting bolt after bolt of lightning. "Shattering Bass Screech." Vicky said. A high pitched, ear piercing screech came out in waves. "Ahhh so loud!" Aliana said. "Ice Chips." Snowy said, targeting Cayenne and Aliana. Aliana protected Cayenne with an ice sheild. Aliana couldn't do much, after all negative times a positive equeals a negative. "That's it! I had enough! Strong Enchanted Ivy!" Marie screamed, as green ivy tangeled the witches together. "Me too, I'm done with these stupid quarrels. Energy Arrow." Liona said, making a bow and arrow appear. She shot the arrow but the witches dissapeered, leaving the girls in confusion. Chapter 6: Wanted: Aliana's and Marie's Necklace "I don't get why Snowy wants mine and Marie's necklace so bad!" Aliana squeaked. "You mean, Marie and I or Marie and mine, or I dont know!" Katherine tried to correct Aliana, but she was too tired to care. It was 10:07 when the girls got back to Alfea, and they were pretty beat. They just finished a day of meeting, in some cases reuniting with Red Fountain boys, eating desserts and fighting their new enemies: Snowy and Vicky. "Well, Liona might know." Marie stated. "What do you mean?" Katherine asked. Marie simply pointed at a book Liona was carrying. The book title read: "Secrets of the Pendents". But Liona collasped in her bed, cuddling the book. "We can ask later." Marie said, shutting her room door behind her. Katherine walked to her and Cayenne's room, and she saw Cayenne sobbing and trying to sleep. "Whats up with her?" ''Katherine thought to herself. Katherine switched into pajamas and sat in her bed, and dozed off. It was a beautiful Sunday, but instead of catching up on homework, the girls were in the library. Liona sat in the chair with books surronding her, Marie on the other side of the table. Aliana and Katherine sat around the two. "Let's see..." Liona started, tracing the sentence with her finger. "It says that some of the pendents carry a very powerful power that enables one to do something very good in her realm, or something big..." "But in Snowy's case, she wants it, probably to take over the Omega Dimension." Marie finished. "Omega Dimension? Why?" Aliana asked. "The Omega Dimension holds some of the worst criminals with the most powerful powers, and being the evil girl she is, she would probably want to asorb or take the spells of the criminals and rule the Magix dimension." Marie explained. She pushed up her glasses and pulled her wavy hair in a ponytail. "Makes sense." Katherine briefly commented. "You see, my pendent carries a crystal that controls all nature and animals. Without it, I'm unable to transform, use my powers or communicate and transform into animals." Marie said. "My pendent enables me to transform and use my powers." Aliana said. "It also says that every realm has a pendent, but it belongs to the princess or queen." Liona added. "My mother is the keeper of my realms pendent." "I think my mother has it too." Katherine agreed. "My mother died: thats why I'm the keeper." Marie mummered. "I don't know why I have it. My mother is alive and well, and I have seven sisters." Aliana questioned. "Maybe you are the choosen one." Katherine suggested. Katherine sat in her mother's desk chair in her mother's office. "Mom, you have a pendent right?" Katherine asked. Her mother stopped grading papers and looked up. "Why yes! I have two: ones from Pyros and the other is from Domino. The one from Pyros contains essence from that realm and the other is essence from your aunt, Daphne." her mother explained. "Why do you want to know?" "Well, you see, my friends: Aliana and Marie, have pendents from their realms and they are kind of getting hunted down." Katherine explained. "Hmm... Aliana the ice princess and Marie the celebrity from Marigold?" her mother asked. "Yes! And, I was just wondering." Katherine confessed. "Wait, who's after you girls?" her mother exclaimed. "They are witches: Snowy and Vicky." Katherine said. "I don't recognize them. Do they go to Cloud Tower?" "I don't think so." "Well, my advice is to keep on the look out. When the pendents are gone and in their power, then your friends realms are going to be flushed down the toilet. So make sure your friends are safe." her mother finally said. ''more coming soon Chapter 7: Good yet Bad Break-in Chapter 8: The Day at Cloud Tower Chapter 9: The Lucky Phone Call (er... Text Message) Chapter 10: Haunted Homecoming Chapter 11: Finders Keepers, Loser Weepers Chapter 12: Disco Party Chapter 13: When the Snow turns Bad Chapter 14: Secret... Plan Chapter 15: Last Good-Bye Chapter 16: The Snowy Castle Chapter 17: Truth or Dare Chapter 18: The Fairy of Life Epilog Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanfiction